


Laws of Motion

by Scrabbles



Series: Rites of Passage [3]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер давал обещания, не собираясь их сдерживать. Не сближался ни с кем, потому что эмоциональные привязанности хуже клетки.  Всегда умел отделять свои проблемы от чужих. Питер был очень мудрым волком. Пока не встретил Романа Годфри. Теперь он чувствует себя атлантом, которому на плечи положили небо. Если он бросит свою ношу, в наступившем конце света будет его вина. Но сила притяжения действует везде одинаково, и Питер совсем не уверен, что подчиняется ей не по своей воле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Motion

ТРИ ЗАКОНА МЕХАНИКИ

1\. Первый закон механики.

 

Материальная точка (тело) сохраняет состояние покоя или равномерного движения до тех пор, пока воздействие со стороны других тел не заставит его изменить это состояние.

 

Голоса шепчут, шуршат осенней листвой, оглушают шелестом прибоя, мерно накатывающего на берег. Роман останавливает машину у железнодорожного переезда, крепко зажмуривается – только бы не видеть мельтешение света и тени, только не слышать неумолимо равномерный стук колес. 

Когда шум поезда затихает вдали, Роман вытирает струйку крови над губой и слизывает соленую жидкость с тыльной стороны ладони. С ним давно такого не было – теперь он использует гипноз без последствий для себя. Просто голоса сегодня особенно сильны, и Питер наконец-то совсем близко, и нужно не растерять правильные слова и не сорваться при встрече. Роман глубоко вдыхает, наполняя легкие прохладным ночным воздухом, стряхивает оцепенение и трогает родстер с места. Привычный вкус крови все еще горчит на языке. У людей кровь отдает солью и железом, у него – сталью. На вид как человеческая, только чуть более густая и темная, на вкус – чистейшая сталь высшей пробы. 

Шоссе неожиданно заканчивается на речном берегу. Роман вглядывается в темноту впереди. В рассеянном свете фар проступает крайний пролет моста, за которым чернеет пропасть. Вдалеке серой полосой выделяется противоположный берег, лунная дорожка дрожит на воде. Течение слегка покачивает привязанную к деревянному причалу лодку. Рядом со стальными опорами моста она смотрится чуждо – атрибут давно минувшего прошлого, словно декорация, случайно выдернутая из глубин подсознания. Роман вспоминает свои похождения в коме и ежится, как от холода. 

Невысокий, коренастый мужчина выступает из тени на дорогу. Он одет в растянутые джинсы и потертую кожаную куртку. Резкий запах виски и пота, исходящий от него, заставляет Годфри брезгливо скривиться.

\- Вижу, моя веревка сослужила тебе хорошую службу. Как будешь расплачиваться за переправу?

Роман видит этого человека третий раз в жизни. В баре только своевременное появление Оливии остановило конфликт, а магазине ситуацию спас Питер. Сейчас вмешаться некому.

\- Так и не принимаешь карты банка Годфри? – Роман выходит из машины и достает из кармана пиджака кусок пластика со своим именем на нем. 

Мужчина смотрит на наследника Годфри с едкой, застарелой ненавистью. Его глаза вспыхивают и снова гаснут, но где-то глубоко внутри остаются тлеть алые искорки – как угли догорающего костра. 

\- Все твои миллионы здесь не помогут.

Человек смакует каждое слово и выплевывает по одному с нескрываемым наслаждением. У него морщинистое лицо, поросшее грубой рыжей щетиной, крючковатый нос, маленькие свиные глазки и неправильной формы голова. Одним своим существованием он попирает естественный порядок вещей, в котором нет места такому уродству. Роман смотрит на звездное небо за плечами мужчины и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь сохранить самоконтроль. Это всего лишь еще одно препятствие на пути к цели. Сущий пустяк по сравнению с испытаниями, через которые ему уже пришлось пройти. 

\- Бумажные деньги подойдут?

Свернутые вдвое банкноты вспыхивают прямо в руке. Приходится бросить их на землю, где они и догорают, развеиваясь пеплом над водой. Годфри отряхивает ладони, сжимает пальцы в кулаки, позволяя ногтям впиться в кожу. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул – внешне Роман спокоен и сосредоточен.

\- Мне нужен металл. Монеты, - голос проводника так и сочится ядом.

\- Извини, не ношу с собой мелочь.

Роман медленно, методично обшаривает карманы, но чуда не происходит – заветная монетка там не обнаруживается. Это не поиск, это ритуал, помогающий не потерять самообладание. Желание убрать преграду с пути настолько сильно, что Роман едва сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на человека. Этот жалкий уродец посмел встать между ним и Питером. Сейчас это преступление тянет на смертную казнь.

\- Металл есть в твоей крови, - злорадно подсказывает проводник. – Напои реку.

Такое условие Роману понятно, и он принимает его без возражений. Кровь – универсальная система расчета, лучше денег, лучше золота, потому что имеет абсолютную ценность в любом из миров. Показать свое согласие сразу Роману не позволяет гордость и смутное ощущение, что на самом деле то, что течет в его в его венах, стоит гораздо большего, чем переправа через реку в реальности этого странного сна.

\- Я уже платил кровью.

\- Ты платил за возвращение с той стороны. При чем тут мой мост?

\- Мне бы многоразовый пропуск, а то надоело каждый раз вены резать, - скалится упырь.

\- С тебя не убудет, - проводник смотрит на Романа снизу вверх, и в свете фар его искаженное завистью и презрением лицо с каждой секундой все больше теряет человеческие черты. 

\- Сколько? – Роман достает бритву и обнажает лезвие.

\- Увидишь. Река еще может и не принять твою кровь. Вдруг она окажется слишком слабой и жидкой? Что скажешь, Годфри? В тебе осталось много от человека?

\- Только-только хватает, чтобы не сломать тебе шею. 

Мужчина ухмыляется, показывая кривые желтые зубы.

\- Ну, тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться. 

Роман подходит к краю дороги и вспарывает запястье – одним резким движением поперек вены. Алая струйка бежит вниз по ладони, несколько капель срывается с пальцев и падает в темную бездну.

\- Достаточно?

\- Сам посмотри, - кивает на мост проводник.

Три ближайших пролета прямо на глазах возникают из ниоткуда, но дальняя половина реки все еще тонет в черноте. Роман пожимает плечами и заново открывает затянувшуюся рану. Еще немного крови, и мост достраивается окончательно. Теперь от берега до берега тянется сплошная лента асфальта. 

\- Это еще не все, - мужчина протягивает Роману знакомый топор. 

Оружие кажется легким, будто разом потерявшим половину веса. Древко гладкое и теплое, отполированное руками предков Романа и сохранившее память о них. С безупречно острого лезвия стекают лунные блики.

Туман у берега сгущается, обретая форму белой волчицы с горящими желтыми глазами и обнаженными клыками. За мгновение до того, как Роман опускает острый край на ее шею, шкура у зверя темнеет. Годфри еле успевает изменить направление удара – лезвие топора высекает искры в сантиметре от Питера. 

\- Как же вы мне все надоели, - устало произносит упырь, снова замахивается и сносит голову проводнику. 

Волк настороженно смотрит на него и начинает медленно подбираться к растекающейся на асфальте луже крови. Смерть будто примиряет жертву со вселенной, и лежащее на земле тело уже не вызывает тошнотворного отторжения, а кровь и вовсе пахнет будоражаще сладко.

\- Угощайся, - Роман отшвыривает топор на обочину и опускается на колени рядом с оборотнем. Тот ненадолго перестает лакать красную жидкость и благодарно лижет руку, треплющую его по загривку. 

Перед тем, как продолжить путь, Роман сталкивает тело в воду и забрасывает голову подальше в реку. 

\- Мне нужно найти тебя настоящего, - говорит Годфри оборотню, садясь в машину.

Волк провожает его грустным взглядом янтарных глаз, в которых светится человеческий разум.

Просыпается Роман в прозрачно-серых рассветных сумерках и сначала не может понять, что из сна было реальностью, а что бредом наяву. Он плохо помнит, как съехал с шоссе и припарковал машину на обочине пустынной двухполосной дороги, но стрелки на часах неумолимо свидетельствуют, что два драгоценных часа потеряны. Сегодня полнолуние, и Роман торопится – ему нужно успеть до заката.

 

***

 

Доктор Прайс не одобряет его визитов в морг, но перечить не смеет – просто брезгливо кривится и смотрит вслед новому владельцу Института непроницаемыми черными глазами. Роман спускается на один из нижних уровней Башни и направляется в помещение для хранения человеческих тел. Годфри не спрашивает, для каких экспериментов они нужны. Йохан не считает нужным пояснять. 

Оливия покоится в отдельной морозильной камере. Когда Роман заходит внутрь, его голова почти касается потолка. Тело лежит на невысоком столе в черном мешке для трупов. Роман пододвигает стул - единственный предмет мебели в маленькой комнате, расстегивает молнию, обнажая лицо матери, и погружается в созерцание. Она выглядит умершей пару часов назад, но это впечатление обманчиво. В день рождения вместе с воспоминаниями Оливия передала сыну нечто еще более важное – знания о том, кто они на самом деле и чем отличаются от людей. Каждый раз по пути в Белую Башню Роман собирается поделиться с матерью своей кровью, чтобы пробудить ее из комы, и каждый раз откладывает ее возвращение. Он уже привык жить без Оливии – привык отдавать приказы и самостоятельно решать проблемы. Ей придется подождать, пока сын приведет все дела в порядок и будет готов сосредоточить силы на том, чтобы дать ей достойный отпор. Нет, снова вырывать язык Роман матери не будет. Он найдет другой способ показать, что теперь он главный, и ей лучше держать этот язык за зубами. 

Посланники тьмы добрались до него и стали его частью. У них голоса мертвых: Леты, Кристины, Джей Ара, Оливии… Шелли? Нет, Шелли лишена дара речи, значит, она жива. Остальные говорят наперебой, сливаясь в нестройный хор. Роман остается наедине с матерью и отвечает им всем по очереди.

\- Если бы я знал, что ты такой же, как она, я бы не оставил тебе компанию! – отчаяние хмелем бродит в крови Джей Ара. – Ты не мой наследник! Я бы убил тебя, как она убила нашу дочь! 

\- Я сын твоего старшего брата, у меня больше прав, чем у твоих детей. Которых у тебя, кстати, нет.

Игра в вопросы и ответы давно состоит из одних повторов. Может быть, сегодня хоть один голос, снова услышав неопровержимое доказательство своей неправоты, умолкнет навсегда…

\- Она была моя, пока не родился ты! Даже после того, как она задушила нашу дочь, она все еще была моя! Ты все испортил, дьявольское ты отродье, а потом эта лживая сука свела меня в могилу! И Шелли, Шелли была моей! Она убила и ее тоже, убила обеих моих дочерей!

\- Она добилась того, чего хотела, и ты ей стал бесполезен, – в который раз произносит Роман. – Ты не смог дать ей то, что ей было нужно. Твое место в аду для самоубийц. Уходи.

\- Только вместе с тобой, - заливается пьяным смехом не-отец. – Я самоубийца? А кто ты такой? Она и тебя довела, а ты и рад был сбежать от всех проблем! Не мой сын, а такой же слабак, как я! 

\- Теперь я сильнее вас всех. Не хочу тебя больше слышать. Исчезни.

\- Сколько там лет было этой ведьме? Двести? Тоже собираешься долго жить? Так вот, приготовься слушать меня каждый божий день, каждую ночь, сколько бы ты ни топтал эту землю, я не оставлю тебя в покое!

\- Знаешь, почему со мной у нее наконец получилось? – Роман закрывает глаза и улыбается, предвкушая удовольствие от последнего, самого сильного аргумента. – Потому что моего отца она по-настоящему любила. Шелли – тоже дочь Нормана. Если бы она не умерла после рождения, то выросла бы такой же, как я. Оливия использовала тебя, отобрала у тебя все и вынудила застрелиться. Ты не оставил после себя никакого наследия. Теперь ты знаешь всю правду. И тебе тоже приятной вечности.

Голос разражается ругательствами и угрозами, но выплеск ярости истощает его силы, и вскоре в комнате наступает недолгая тишина.

\- Они были грязными потаскушками, поэтом я их убила, - почти сразу же перехватывает эстафету Кристина. – Питер трахал твою сестру, чтобы не думать о тебе. Использовал человеческую самочку, как отвлечение. Как тебе нравится этот сюжетный ход? Когда-нибудь я напишу историю о вашем любовном треугольнике.

\- Заткнись, - приказывает Роман. С Кристиной всегда тяжелее, чем с Джей Аром. 

\- Как я хотела распотрошить твою белокожую сестру-шлюшку, растерзать ей матку и разорвать этого мерзкого выродка на куски! Ты ведь все вспомнил, расскажи, каково это было, когда ты совал свою штуку в нее? Она и правда думала, что видела ангела? Бедная маленькая дурочка, смерть от моих зубов была бы милосердней. Но что ты можешь знать о милосердии? Ты ведь больше не хочешь стать героем, и Питер оказался фальшивкой. Рыцари без страха и упрека, да вы оба просто дешевые подделки. Вы ненастоящие. 

\- Это ты ненастоящая, - цедит Роман сквозь зубы. – Сгинь. Не смей больше появляться.

Он все еще помнит то ощущение – два взрослых парня убивают беззащитную, хрупкую девочку на четыре года младше их. Правда длилось оно недолго. Как раз до того момента, как волчица содрала Питеру лицо.

Кристина разражается мелодичным смехом – звенит, переливается серебряный колокольчик. При жизни Роман ни разу не слышал ее смех и сейчас с запоздалым удивлением отмечает, как тот ему неприятен.

\- Мы все погибли из-за тебя, а ты только о том и думаешь, как засадить этому своему оборотню. Пойду расскажу Шел, она же тебя просто боготворит. Пора открыть глаза нашей мисс «путеводный свет».

Упырь не сдерживается, рычит, обнажив клыки. Окажись Кристина здесь, хоть в образе волка, хоть в теле девочки-подростка, ей бы не поздоровилось. Он без промедления разорвал бы ее зубами и голыми руками - ему даже не понадобилось бы оружие, чтобы взять реванш за унижение в церкви.

\- Шелли, твой расчудесный брат изнасиловал Лету и убил мать, ты все еще любишь его, как раньше? – Кристина будто передразнивает кого-то из персонажей, живущих у нее в воображении. Вопрос уходит в пустоту – его некому услышать и тем более некому на него ответить.

\- Ты ничего не можешь рассказать Шелли, потому что она жива, а ты – разложившийся труп. 

Кристина пробует нанести удар в другое, не менее уязвимое место.

\- Я поцеловала твоего Питера, когда он спал. Мы были бы хорошей парой. Мы могли бы охотиться вместе. Распотрошили бы твою кузину, а потом перегрызли тебе горло и похоронили под фундаментом завода, чтобы ты очнулся в темноте и кричал, как кричу я! Слышишь волчий вой? Я не замолчу, пока ты жив!

\- Хочешь, чтобы я раскопал твою могилу? Если я это сделаю, тебе не понравится, что случится с твоими останками, - грозит упырь. Кристина замолкает. Есть вещи, которых боятся даже мертвые.

Кто-то еще подает голос. Лета?! Звук пронзает пространство скрипом несмазанных дверных петель. Старый магнитофон пытается воспроизвести пережеванную пленку и в муках рождает беспорядочный, асинхронный шум. Нестройный хор набирает силу, оглушает и замутняет сознание.

\- Тихо! – командует Роман. – Выметайтесь все из моей головы. Довольно на сегодня.

\- Неужели ты уйдешь, не поговорив со мной? – спрашивает Оливия. В ее голосе звучит неодобрение – так некультурно, неприлично, да и просто возмутительно оставить без внимания мать!

\- Что ты от меня хочешь на этот раз? 

Мать всегда приходит последней, и разговор с ней самый напряженный и болезненный. Джей Ар повторяет одно и то же, Кристина бросается предсказуемыми обвинениями; Оливия тоже не отличается разнообразием, просто она снова и снова говорит о Питере то, что ее сын слышать не хочет.

\- Роман, ты забываешься. К чему такая грубость? Тебе не понравился подарок?

Он видит ее во главе стола, уже который раз за вечер наполняющую бокал вином. Спускающуюся по лестнице в подпоясанном кроваво-красным поясом длинном белом платье, на лице - выражение недовольства и разочарования. Хлещущую его по щекам так, что у него лицо наливается краской и зачесанные назад волосы рассыпаются неаккуратными прядями. Лежащую рядом на его кровати, ее рука – на его горле. Внушающую ему изнасиловать сестру – сколько раз он сделал это с Летой в том июле? Слушающую его плач за стеной трейлера и донельзя довольную собой. Склоняющуюся над кроваткой его дочери, которую он должен убить, чтобы пройти обряд инициации. Поющую ему на румынском в ожидании того момента, когда в его тело вернется жизнь. Тиски ее любви почти сломали его. Почти сломали, но не убили, а сделали сильнее. И все равно это не значит, что цель оправдала средства.

\- Я никогда не прощу тебе Лету. И Питера тоже, - упрямо повторяет Роман.

Нашла коса на камень. Слишком долго Оливия тайно и явно управляла им, придавая своему наследнику нужную ей форму. Одно дело прилюдно соблюдать приличия, сохраняя репутацию семьи, и совсем другое – дать матери сломить себя, превратить в безвольную марионетку. Больше Оливии он не уступит никогда – даже не наяву, даже в самой незначительной мелочи. Своеволия и упрямства ему не занимать. Эти качества он получил в генах и впитал с молоком матери. Она и правда могла им гордиться.

\- Питер-то тут при чем? – раздраженно осведомляется Оливия. – Я не выгоняла твоего цыгана. Я предупредила тебя – ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Я же говорила, притащишь в дом эту грязь – будешь сам отскребать ее от пола. Все цыгане одинаковы. Крадут твое сердце и сбегают. Твой Питер ничем не лучше. Он предал тебя, бросил, как ненужную вещь. Это у них в крови. Ты достоин лучшего. 

\- Но ты ведь этого и добивалась? Ты все спланировала. Ты использовала его. Ты использовала их всех. 

Даже по прошествии двух месяцев обида выплескивается из Романа толчками, словно кровь из раны, и доверху заливает маленькую комнату. Воздух сразу становится колючим и плотным.

\- Я всегда хотела тебе только добра. Посмотри на себя, ты сильнее всех из нашего рода. В тебе течет королевская кровь. Ты даже не представляешь себе, через что мне пришлось пройти ради тебя. Я не жду от тебя благодарности, дорогой, но разве ты не видишь, насколько драгоценный дар ты получил?

\- Но я не просил об этом! И почему было просто не убить меня? Результат ведь был бы тот же? 

Роман сидит в ледяной тишине с закрытыми глазами, слушая биение своего сердца. Оливия молчит, и сын снова видит ее не бездыханным телом в морге – она предстает перед ним во всем своем великолепии: властная, язвительная, самоуверенная, нечеловечески красивая. 

Иногда он думает, что, если бы Питер рассказал ему правду, он бы осознанно пошел на самоубийство. Сделал бы это где-нибудь вдалеке от людей, чтобы не сорваться в первый момент. Один, без свидетелей, без давления чужой воли. Если умирать от своей руки, то на своих условиях. Если бы он переродился раньше, столько всего можно было бы изменить. Он бы не поддался гипнозу матери, не заставил бы Лету рожать в Институте – и она была бы жива. Справился бы с Кристиной – и Шелли не пришлось бы ломать шею волчице и потом бежать, истекая кровью, чтобы затеряться без следа. Дал бы отпор охотнице из Ордена. Не отпустил бы Питера... У Питера просто не было бы причин бежать так поспешно.

\- Не совсем, - после долгой паузы произносит Оливия. – Глупенький, ты так и не понял. Изменения одного лишь тела недостаточно. Если бы ты не прошел через эти испытания, ты бы не был готов принять подарок. 

Люди порой совершают иррациональные, причиняющие боль поступки, руководствуясь исключительно благими побуждениями. Чем сильнее они желают добра, тем к более ужасным последствиям приводят прилагаемые ими усилия. Нелюди – не исключение. Только с поправкой на масштабы катастрофы.

Роман даже представить себе не может, какая сила может помешать ему вернуть Питера, и на что он готов пойти, чтобы удержать его возле себя. Теперь сын понимает мать немного больше.

\- Что только ни сделаешь ради любви, - со зловещей усмешкой произносит Годфри, наклоняется и целует Оливию в холодные губы. 

В первое мгновение ему кажется, что она отвечает – но это всего лишь игра воображения, реакция напряженной до предела нервной системы. Электрический ток бежит по цепочкам нейронов, гоня волну возбуждения, и жар разливается по холодному телу, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Еще минуту назад все вокруг было единым – стальные стены, неподвижная женская фигура, сам Роман, ведущий беседу с голосами в голове и слившийся с окружающей обстановкой, неотделимый от нее. Но проходит несколько секунд, и Роман резко вырывается из ледяного плена, высвобождая себя из мертвой статики вокруг.

Оливия вся как каменная: пульса нет, губы посинели, под отливающей мертвенной бледностью кожей проступили вены. От нее пахнет дорогими духами; разложение не коснулось ее тела. Единственное яркое пятно в комнате – ее пояс, ярко-алый, как кровь. Она всегда носила белое, красное на белом – совершенный контраст. После перерождения Роман носит только черное. На черном не видно кровь.

Выйдя из хранилища, Роман не может отказать себе в удовольствии второй раз за день подействовать на нервы Йохану и, поднявшись в лабораторию, благодарит доктора Прайса и жмет ему руку. Йохан выдерживает ледяное рукопожатие, кивает: я не забыл, кто ты, так ли нужно каждый раз напоминать?

Потом Роман останавливает родстер где-нибудь на окраине, подальше от любопытных глаз, закуривает и долго сидит под июльским солнцем, позволяя летнему теплу медленно изгонять из его тела холод морга.

Норман чует, что от сына пахнет Оливией, когда Роман возвращается домой. Отец смотрит на него выцветшими, смертельно усталыми глазами и молчит, но вопрос давно задан. Роман дарит отцу забвение и поднимается наверх с мыслью о том, что Норман похож на верную собаку, годами ждущую у ворот без вести сгинувшего в чужих краях хозяина. Или на несчастного любовника, отведавшего приворотного зелья.

Конечно, никаким зельем Оливия Нормана не опаивала. Сила притяжения у нее в крови, и если Роман унаследовал эту способность от матери – а он унаследовал и пользовался ей вовсю еще до превращения, то Питеру сейчас приходится ой как несладко. Будучи обоюдным, влечение возрастало многократно.

Два месяца Роман двигался к цели: использовал связи отца, нанимал частных детективов, допрашивал свидетелей под гипнозом, искал Питера в наркотических снах и в зазеркалье. Поиски не могли не увенчаться успехом, и теперь, когда Роман был так близко к Питеру, никакая сила не могла сбить его с пути.

Порой ему кажется, что он не проехал половину континента, а все это время оставался на месте. Проваливаясь в дремотное небытие, так непохожее на сон, он видит совсем другую картину: себя на вершине Белой Башни и волка, бегущего к нему сквозь кровавый дождь. 

Этот волк – единственная сила, способная изменить его судьбу.

 

2\. Второй закон механики.

 

Равнодействующая сил приложенных тел равна произведению массы этого тела на его ускорение.

 

Волк бежит без остановки, и Земля стелется ему под лапы, вращаясь все быстрее и быстрее. Реки текут вспять, мутные грязно-бурые потоки перелопачивают русла, убивая все на своем пути. Берега превратились в рваные, кровоточащие раны, из которых в воду изливается белесый гной. Измочаленные, похожие на порванные мягкие игрушки, плывут по течению трупики мелких животных. Они провожают волка неподвижными взглядами мертвых, блестящих глаз-пуговиц.

Темные потоки извергаются с ясных небес, пропитывают шкуру и превращают почву под лапами в жидкую грязь. С небосклона срываются и падают звезды, на горизонте вспыхивают и гаснут пожары. Иногда вместе с дождевыми струями на землю падают куски плоти, будто где-то наверху превращается и никак не может превратиться гигантский волк. Луна занимает половину неба, хищно кривясь щербатым ртом. Хочется остановиться и завыть на эту луну, завыть так, чтобы она раскололась и перестала влечь с выворачивающей кости силой, но лапы сами несут его вперед. Он больше не имеет над собой власти. Не волк, а белка в колесе, которое разгоняет чья-то безжалостная рука. 

Этой силе невозможно противиться. Нет, это не конец света, это маленький локальный апокалипсис для одного - его влечет чужая воля, которая отменяет все законы природы.

Белая Башня стоит в самой середине мира, и все реки стекаются к ней. Вопреки законам физики, потоки разделяются на тонкие ручейки, которые взбегают вверх по стенам и теряются в чернильной высоте. Совсем как волосы красавицы, что всю жизнь напрасно прождала на вершине и после смерти превратилась в скелет с грязными запутанными прядями, спускающимися до самого низа. 

Под Башней – стальной скелет фундамента, ведущий в центр Земли. Внутри мощных опор крутятся шестеренки, проворачиваются с неумолимостью небесных светил. Дрожит огромный котел на сталелитейном заводе, скрипит, разминая заржавевшие суставы, металлическая статуя дракона у входа в цех. Волк понимает, это лишь часть огромного механизма, который спрятан глубоко под землей. Может быть, все вокруг всего лишь игрушечный городок в шкатулке, надо которым по повороту ключа встает и опускается игрушечное солнце? Тогда и он ненастоящий, только почему ненастоящему волку так больно?

Изнутри Башню опоясывает винтовая лестница. Виток за витком она взбегает к небу, окольцовывая полое нутро. Волк стряхивает с шерсти липкую влагу, запятнав белоснежный мрамор (или матовую слоновую кость?) алыми брызгами, и начинает долгий подъем. Твердый камень ранит лапы, и скоро они начинают кровоточить, оставляя на гладкой поверхности ступенек грязные отпечатки.

Ручейки впадают в бассейн посреди круглого зала на вершине Башни. Его поверхность остается идеально гладкой и блестящей, неподвластной придонным течениям и скрытым водоворотам.

Роман сидит на стальном троне – император по праву крови. С ног до головы в черном, он не отражает света. Он точка отсчета, как солнце, как черная дыра - точка бесконечной плотности. Все, что попадает в поле его притяжения, обречено. Сгореть или разлететься на атомы – какая разница? Итог все равно один. 

Спинку трона венчает скульптура железного дракона – копия большой статуи во дворе сталелитейного завода. Молчаливый зомби-Норман и бессловесная Оливия – застывшие фигуры по правую и левую руку от сына, неподвижные, немые и безразличные. На коленях у Романа нежится Каспер. Кот мурчит и трется о руки нового хозяина, получая поглаживание и почесывание за ухом в обмен. Идиллия была бы полной, если бы не прислуживающие императору мертвые девушки.

У Кристины сломана шея. Она вывернута под неестественным углом, и девушке приходится ходить немного боком. В руках она держит серебряный поднос с бокалами и очень старается не расплескать темнеющую в хрустальных сосудах жидкость. Лета прижимает к себе тяжелый глиняный кувшин, пытаясь не испачкать его. Ее голубая больничная рубашка пропиталась кровью, будто девушку разорвали изнутри, а потом наспех, лишь бы не вывалились внутренности, зашили грубыми нитками. Кажется, кто-то в последний момент пошел против приказа и попытался сделать кесарево сечение, но уже было слишком поздно, и рука хирурга дрогнула… По голым ногам девушки на светлый мрамор стекает кровь.

Вокруг бассейна расставлены клетки с животными. От клетки к клетке ползает доктор Шассо. Она подтягивается на руках, волоча за собой неподвижную нижнюю половину тела. Ей не удается открыть ни один замок, но она не оставляет попыток освободить пленников и снова и снова перемещается по маршруту, оставляя за собой жирный красно-черный след, как гигантский полураздавленный слизняк. Если бы, подобно классификации ожогов, существовала классификация по степени отсутствия кожи, содранной с жертвы заживо, то раны Клементины получили бы четвертую степень, не меньше.

Волк больше не может это видеть. Лапы подгибаются, и Питер валится на холодный пол. Тело корежат судороги превращения. Роман со своего трона благосклонно наблюдает, как оборотня выворачивает наизнанку, рвет нежеланной правдой. Заразу уже ничем не вытравить, она растекается по телу и отравляет разум. Нечто бесформенное, несуразное, нелепое до омерзения корчится у бассейна – не зверь, не человек, а исходящая болью куча мяса, меха и костей. Луна смотрит на оборотня с извиняющейся улыбкой – прости, сегодня не я позвала тебя, спроси у того, кто разгадал твое тайное имя. 

\- Архитектор хотел, чтобы эта башня соединила землю и небо. Когда ее достроили, он сел в лифт, чтобы подняться на вершину, и умер от инфаркта на пятом этаже.

Питер хватает ртом воздух, судорожно ощупывает грудь – вот оно, сердце, и оно бьется.

\- Четыре поколения моих предков создавали эту империю. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу бросить дела и гоняться за тобой по всему континенту? 

В голове Романа проскальзывают раздраженные нотки. Каспер беспокойно ведет ушами, опирается лапками на грудь хозяина и заглядывает ему в лицо. Годфри успокаивающе гладит питомца.

\- Вот видишь, что ты наделал, кота испугал. Он еще не совсем отошел от того, как ты сломал ему шею.

Теперь Роман улыбается, но выглядит это еще более жутко, чем открытое недовольство.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я пошел по дороге света и любви. Помнишь, как ты молился, чтобы я узнал об этом твоем желании? Твоя просьба была услышана. Теперь я знаю. Но ты сам направил меня на другой путь.

\- Я думал, если оградить тебя от…

\- От чего? – смеется упырь. – От зла? От дурного влияния? Разве это было в твоих силах? Не слишком ли много ты на себя взял? Я не ставлю под сомнение твои благие намерения в отношении меня, только они все равно попахивают эгоизмом. Ну, признайся, ты ведь думал в первую очередь о себе.

Стрелки на часах Романа вздрагивают, медлят немного и возобновляют бег. Питер всем телом чувствует сдвиг в окружающей атмосфере – будто в этот бредовый мир просочилась частичка реальности.

\- Твоя работа, - Роман разворачивает руку циферблатом к Питеру. – Без тебя время не идет.

\- Это сон, - твердит Питер, чтобы не забыть, но с каждым повторением верится все слабее. Мимолетное ощущение улетучивается без следа, и скоро он снова с головой погружается в кошмар.

\- Норман считает, что причина моего личностного кризиса в отсутствии ритуалов взросления и ролевых моделей. Отца, например. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты станешь центральной фигурой моего ритуала. 

Роман поднимается, сажает Каспера на трон – тот по-королевски разваливается на холодной стали, потягивается и зевает, а сам император спускается по ступенькам к Питеру. 

\- Я не хотел этого, - пытается оправдаться оборотень. – Если бы я знал, что так получится…

\- Ты оставил меня одного, - режет Роман по живому. – Ты оставил меня, когда я больше всего в тебе нуждался. Ты с самого начала знал, чем все это закончится для меня, и ты бросил меня умирать в одиночестве. Я вырвал Оливии язык и выпил ее, больше она и слова не скажет против. Я владею Институтом, никто не смеет мне перечить. Я прошел через это – и я все еще недостаточно хорош для тебя?

\- Дело не в этом, - Питер отступает перед сияющей тьмой в глазах Романа, но от этого взгляда никуда не деться, он жжет сквозь веки, проникает прямо в кровь и разносится по телу жидким огнем.

\- А в чем? В том, что я чудовище? Доблестный рыцарь брезгует мерзким монстром, по определению виновным во всех смертных грехах? Кто бы говорил, Пит, кто бы говорил.

Питер открывает рот, силясь ответить хоть что-нибудь, и внезапно слова начинают извергаться потоком:

\- Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся с тобой в Хемлок Гроув? Хочешь посадить меня в золотую клетку? Я не твоя вещь, я никому не принадлежу! Мне хватило прошлого раза, не хочу, чтобы в меня стреляли. Тебе-то что, с тобой они не справятся, а до меня доберутся и убьют. И ты меня не защитишь, посмотри на себя, ты себя-то не контролируешь! Нет, мне слишком дорога моя шкура, чтобы вот так подохнуть из-за тебя.

Питеру кажется, что Роман его ударит: упырь кривится, сжимает кулаки, но сдерживается. Стоит, слегка подрагивая в такт прерывистому дыханию, молчит и сверлит своим страшным, потусторонним взглядом.

Сейчас слова – единственно оружие Питера, и он выбирает самые зазубренные кинжалы и острые пики. Воодушевленный успехом, оборотень отгоняет прочь плохие предчувствия и продолжает:

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Что я буду твоим домашним любимцем или мальчиком на побегушках? Как ты там говорил, ты просто хочешь быть моим другом? Я не могу долго находиться на одном месте, а ты никогда не оставишь это свое чертово королевство. Ты наследник трона, я – всего лишь презренный цыган, которому плюют спину и в которого швыряют камни дети, а их родителя норовят облить смолой, извалять в перьях и протащить по главной улице. Нет, этого дерьма я уже наелся.

\- Ты всерьез думаешь, что я позволю этому произойти? – спрашивает уже почти совладавший с собой Роман. – Этот город – мой, никто не сможет причинить тебе вред. Орден больше не существует. Никто не придет за тобой, убийцы мертвы. Я об этом позаботился.

\- Ты теперь все можешь, - горько усмехается Питер. – Может, ты и меня загипнотизируешь? Заставишь вернуться с тобой против воли?

\- Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Почва уходит из-под ног, будто Белая Башня в один миг падает в пропасть, и вся бравада слетает с Питера, как осенние листья под порывом ветра. Ему становится не по себе, и, как только он понимает, что за чувство пронзает его острыми иглами неловкости и стыда, последние капли сопротивления иссякают.

\- Ты должен был прийти ко мне, - с несвойственным ему ранее терпением объясняет упырь. – Ты же знаешь легенды. Я мог бы отправиться за тобой сам, но я сильнее в своем городе, на своей земле. Никто не посмеет тебя здесь тронуть. Тебе больше не нужно будет бежать. Никогда.

\- Отпусти меня, - просит Питер, уже ни на что не надеясь. Просит, потому что больше ничего не остается.

\- У меня есть все, что я могу пожелать, - Роман проводит кончиками пальцев по непривычно коротким, колючим волосам оборотня, и тот, отстранившись, поскальзывается на гладком полу. Упырь без малейшего труда удерживает Питера на ногах. Длинные пальцы сдавливают плечо – не до боли, с точно рассчитанным усилием. – Но больше всего мне нужен ты. Я не буду принуждать тебя. Ты захочешь этого сам.

Стоит Роману щелкнуть пальцами, Лета окунает в бассейн кувшин и подносит Питеру. Оборотень отталкивает угощение, пятится к лестнице, и тогда Роман берет его за руку и заводит в центр рукотворного водоема. Они стоят по пояс в крови. Роман зачерпывает горсть темно-красной влаги и омывает лицо Питера, а потом целует его. Весь мир окрашивается алым: яркое сентябрьское солнце, листья под ногами, машина Романа, тела растерзанных девушек, куски плоти самого Питера после превращения, стены Белой Башни на закате накануне ненастного дня, губы Романа. Все красное-красное. Питер падает, давится кровью, захлебывается, сильным рывком его вытаскивают на поверхность, он вдыхает... и просыпается.

 

3\. Третий закон механики.

 

Сила действия равна силе противодействия.

 

Питер просыпается в холодном поту, резко распахивает глаза, до боли вцепляется в грубую сетку гамака. Несколько секунд после пробуждения он не может понять, где и в какой момент времени находится. Сердце колотится о ребра, пытаясь выскочить из груди. Обрывки ночного кошмара льнут к сознанию, грозя затянуть обратно в пучину парализующего, животного страха. Питер едва подавляет в себе порыв броситься в дом, разбудить Линду, наспех скидать нехитрые пожитки в мешок и прыгнуть в машину. Инстинкт властно требует бежать, не останавливаясь, пока не настанет рассвет, а потом еще один и еще – что угодно, лишь бы оказаться как можно дальше от удушливого, как ошейник, присутствия.

Минут через десять его отпускает. Если не считать спящую в доме Линду, на километры вокруг – ни единой живой души. Питер выпутывается из гамака и тащится к бочке с водой. Дождевая влага источает едва уловимый запах подгнивших листьев и болота, но Питера сейчас это беспокоит меньше всего. Он окунает в бочку лицо, набирает полный рот воды, полощет и сплевывает в траву. Металлический привкус становится слабее, но все еще вполне ощутим, и Питер полощет еще раз, более тщательно.

Линда выходит на крыльцо и смотрит на него с такой любовью и жалостью, что у Питера сводит скулы – от крови, от грязной дождевой воды, от липких клочков пропитавшего его страха и от взгляда матери.

Все утро оборотень бродит по лесу вокруг дома, не в силах дождаться, когда Линда уедет в город. Сегодня полнолуние, и ради такого случая, несмотря на нехватку денег, она обязательно отправится в магазин закупиться едой. У Питера гадко на душе от того, что он хочет спровадить мать, но после до дрожи реального ночного кошмара и тем более накануне превращения ему необходимо хоть немного побыть одному. Услышать тишину в эфире – ту самую тонкую частоту вселенной, пропустить ее через тело и разум, насытиться ее абсолютным покоем и попросить совета, как быть дальше. 

Питеру кажется, что взгляд Романа, преодолев тысячи километров, прожигает его насквозь, словно луч лазера. Тело наливается тяжестью, камень на душе ворочается и царапает острыми краями. Роман не чувствовал тени, нависшей над ним, а Питер видел ее, растущую с каждым днем, и молчал. Клеймо смертника, печать обреченности – названий много, но суть одна: переступив порог, прежний Роман исчез навсегда. Питер проклинает себя за то, что связался с Годфри вопреки голосу разума и теперь, несмотря на разделяющие их два месяца и половину континента, все время думает о нем. Роман смотрит на него сквозь время и пространство то жадно и доверчиво, с ожиданием ответной симпатии и готовностью пожертвовать всем ради него, то с неверием и болью, то с осуждением и угрозой. Питеру кажется, будто он стал лучшим другом смертельно больного человека, не подозревающего о своем недуге, и бросил его, как только почуял приближение конца. Он чувствует себя трусом и предателем.

Когда Линда возвращается из города, оборотень скидывает одежду и уходит в лес. 

Сегодня ему так и не удается насладиться совершенной мелодией мира. Виной всему помехи.

Они начинаются как едва заметные колебания где-то на периферии сознания, но скоро заполняют все пространство вокруг звенящим статическим шумом, будто облако мошкары, которую ничем не разогнать. Питер углубляется все дальше в лес, но назойливый звон преследует его, ничуть не стихая.

Неожиданно обрушившаяся тишина кажется громче самого отчаянного крика. Питер замирает, как вкопанный, принюхивается, вглядывается в переплетение деревьев вокруг. Вспыхивает слабая надежда, что он незаметно для себя снова погрузился в сон, но Питер знает – такое невозможно в полнолуние. Все, что происходит с ним сейчас, реально и страшнее самого жуткого кошмара.

Роман выступает ему навстречу совсем как тогда, в Килдерри парке, где они встретились в ночь после убийства Брук Блубелл. Первое, что видит оборотень, - светящиеся зеленые глаза. Потом из чащи появляется вся высокая фигура Романа, и Питер готов благодарить всех существующих и вымышленных богов сразу, что на Романе не черный костюм из сна, а всего лишь джинсы и темная рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Этот Роман не слишком и похож на своего двойника из ночного бреда. 

Питер чувствует изменение в Романе каждой клеточкой своего тела. Когда-то он отмахнулся от предостережений Дестини – сказал, что у маленького принца нет зубов. Теперь Годфри язык не поворачивался назвать маленьким принцем, да и клыки у него выросли, в этом Питер не сомневается. Как у того упыря, что много лет назад оставил след на горле Николая.

\- Ты видел сон про башню? – нарушает неловкое молчание Роман.

От звука его голоса у Питера мурашки бегут по телу. Был бы волком – встала бы шерсть на загривке. Какие-то новые нотки слышатся ему в тоне упыря, резкие и завораживающие одновременно.

\- Видел – не то слово, - Питер сплевывает снова приобретшую кровавый привкус слюну и с вызовом смотрит на Годфри. – Ты все сказал, что хотел?

\- Почти, - серьезно отвечает бывший друг. - Мы оба с самого начала знали, на что идем.

Почему-то Питеру кажется, что Роман говорит не о поисках волка-убийцы. Бывший друг, точно. Они уже давно что угодно, но только не просто друзья. 

Выставленные напоказ шрамы притягивают взгляд оборотня. Роман не просто так закатал рукава, он хотел, чтобы Питер заметил. Питеру кажется, что рубцы, как живые, извиваются на белой коже – совсем как водяные змеи. Их гибкие, скользкие тела переплетаются с влажным шипением и сворачиваются в шевелящийся клубок. Сияющая тьма в глазах упыря слепит, и Питер зажмуривается, пытаясь совладать с собой. Роман пришел к нему, как к судье, и теперь с замиранием сердца ждет вердикта. 

\- Я не подписывался на все это дерьмо, - Питеру тошно от собственных слов и от тревожного, настойчивого взгляда Романа. – Не жди, я не поеду с тобой. Даже не надейся.

\- Ты мне нужен. Я не справлюсь один.

\- Не пытайся меня шантажировать, ни хрена у тебя не получится. 

\- Я могу тебя заставить, - тихо произносит Роман. – Могу, но не хочу. 

\- Ты мне доходчиво во сне объяснил, - кривится оборотень, вспоминая кровавый поцелуй. – Знаю я, чего ты хочешь.

Роман принес ему свое разбитое сердце. Открыто, доверчиво, беззащитно протянул ладони, на которых лежит трепещущий, толчками выплевывающий жизнь комок. Драгоценная жидкость просачивается сквозь пальцы и капает на изумрудно-зеленую траву, словно само время, которое они потеряли, так и не обретя. Скоро ручеек иссякнет – и тогда сердце окаменеет, растрескается, рассыплется на мелкие обломки и развеется по ветру песком… Потому что его живое сердце Питер увез с собой.

Оборотень усилием воли прогоняет наваждение.

\- Так и будешь стоять и пялиться? Или свалишь, пока цел?

Роман качает головой и смотрит на часы:

\- У тебя мало времени, а у меня два важных вопроса.

\- Выкладывай, - выдыхает Питер и чувствует, как обреченность Романа – ситуация отсутствия выбора, когда фатальный исход можно лишь оттянуть, но не предотвратить – эта самая неизбежность прорывает последнюю плотину и накрывает его с головой. Иллюзии развеиваются, самообман теряет силу.

\- Можно посмотреть? - губы упыря растягиваются в усмешке, зеленые глаза горят предвкушением.

Питер будто снова видит эти слова, написанные размашистым почерком на мятом клочке бумаги. С того дня прошел без малого год, вместивший целую вечность событий.

\- Если я скажу нет, ты уйдешь?

\- А ты как думаешь? 

Роман выглядит слишком довольным собой, чтобы у Питера осталась хотя бы тень сомнений. 

\- Давай второй вопрос, - оборотень поводит плечами, переступает с ноги на ногу.

Солнце почти касается горизонта. Еще минута – и Питер потеряет человеческий облик, а с ним и дар речи.

\- Теперь я смогу за тобой угнаться? – ухмылка упыря становится еще шире. 

\- Только если очень постараешься, - язвит оборотень в ответ.

Сегодня рядом нет призрачного волка-убийцы и охотницы из Ордена. Роман подходит, убирает волосы со лба Питера – не может удержаться от прикосновений, пока еще обманчиво случайных и невинных. 

Упырь облизывается, меряет оборотня взглядом. Все высокое, гибкое тело Романа напряжено в ожидании, будто не Питеру, а ему через несколько секунд предстоит превращение.

\- Знаешь, мне теперь не больно, когда я использую гипноз.

Фраза падает в копилку под названием «новый Роман Годфри» и застревает где-то между «я владею Институтом», «я выпил Оливию» и «я позаботился об убийцах из Ордена». 

\- Еще бы, - фыркает Питер. – Мамочка не успела рассказать, как ты теперь крут? Даже не знаю, что тебе может причинить боль.

\- Ты, - не задумываясь, отвечает Роман. – Но ты ведь больше не будешь этого делать? 

Питер не успевает ничего сказать. Судорога изменения пронзает тело, и ему становится не до замершего, как громом пораженного упыря - будто в первый раз видит, и лишь всплывает вскользь брошенная фраза: хотел бы я уметь делать волшебные трюки. Теперь у Романа в арсенале своя, куда более сильная магия, но для него по-прежнему ничто не сравнится с величайшим таинством превращения Питера.

Потом они бегут по лесу, и Роман не отстает. 

Существу на двух ногах не угнаться за волком в родной для зверя стихии. Оборотень поддается, но и Роман старается изо всех своих новых, еще не до конца изведанных сил. Он видит в сгущающейся темноте вечернего леса лучше, чем при свете дня, ловит движение среди колышущихся ветвей, инстинктом хищника чувствует волка рядом и преследует его, не уставая и не сбиваясь с пути.

Они петляют по лесу, выслеживают друг друга, теряют и снова находят, чтобы начать все сначала. Это игра, за которой оба, потеряв счет времени, не замечают, как наступает ночь.

На берегу озера Роман догоняет Питера, валит на землю, и они кубарем катятся к воде. Оборотень упирается лапами в грудь, щелкает зубами у самого лица Романа, и тот смеется, совсем забыв Кристину.

Утром они просыпаются вместе – два переплетенных человеческих тела на мокрой от росы траве. 

Оборотню холодно, но его согревает исходящее от Романа тепло. Вопреки легендам, Роман очень даже живой и горячий, и его ровное дыхание шевелит короткие волоски на затылке Питера. 

\- И куда ты теперь от меня денешься? – шепчет Роман на ухо Питеру. От того все еще пахнет волком – гораздо сильнее, чем обычно, и вместе с влажными, пьянящими запахами летнего леса и слабым ароматом крови все это смешивается в незабываемый, головокружительный коктейль. 

\- Да иди ты, Годфри, - лениво тянет Питер в ответ. Голос у него хриплый – как всегда после превращения обратно в человека. А на горле, как раз над веной, Роман точно знает, где именно, - две маленькие ранки.

Годфри улыбается. Сделка заключена и скреплена тем, что произошло между ними ночью и на рассвете. Впереди у них еще целая половина лета. Того самого лета, которого у них еще не было, но о котором он так жарко бредил весь прошлый год, сходя с ума от неосознанных желаний и непреодолимых запретов. Осень, конечно, наступит неизбежно, но в этом году ее приход ничего не изменит. Впрочем, как и всегда теперь.

Мутная зеленоватая вода озера хорошо смывает кровь, и упырь с оборотнем, как могут, ликвидируют последствия ночного поиска и убийства добычи. Какая-то лесная живность, и не одна, ночью рассталась с жизнью. Совместная охота – еще одно удовольствие, которое сегодня удалось распробовать, и Роман готов поклясться, что это намного лучше, чем раздражающая покорность загипнотизированных человеческих жертв. Несравненно лучше.

Когда Линда возвращается утром домой, она сначала не верит своим глазам: парни сидят на крыльце в одном белье и курят сигары. Оба выглядят подозрительно довольными. На натянутой между деревьями веревке сохнут джинсы и рубашка Романа, явно наспех выстиранные в холодной воде. 

Питер слегка смущается при ее появлении, а Роман здоровается и предлагает помочь с пакетами. Линда передает покупки гостю и бросает вопросительный взгляд на сына - тот лишь пожимает голыми плечами.

Пока Роман заносит пакеты в дом, Линда успевает разглядеть тонкие белесые шрамы у него на теле – почти зажившие царапины от когтей. Такие следы оставляет забывшийся в азарте игры волк.

Роман ухмыляется, смотрит на нее бессовестными, все понимающими глазами и возвращается на крыльцо. Линда вздыхает и прикидывает, что из вещей стоит взять с собой, а что оставить здесь - навсегда.

 

4\. Закон гравитации.

 

Все тела притягиваются друг к другу с силой, прямо пропорциональной их массам и обратно пропорциональной квадрату расстояния между ними.

 

Каждый месяц Луна выворачивает Питера наизнанку, убивает и возрождает, вытаскивает из останков второй половины. Луна вращается вокруг Земли, Земля – вокруг Солнца. 

Луне не соревноваться с Романом. Питеру никуда не деться, не сойти с орбиты. Можно лишь изо всех сил поддерживать остатки дистанции, чтобы не разбиться вдребезги, не сгореть, не потерять себя.

\- Если ты оставишь меня, я стану таким, как в том сне, - говорит Годфри.

Мог бы и не напоминать. Питер уже принял решение. 

\- Я могу сделать для тебе снадобье. Твоей матери оно помогало приглушить жажду.

Роман отвечает коротким смешком:

\- Мне оно не нужно. Я сильнее ее. И к тому же у меня есть ты.

Действительно, зачем ему замешанные на цыганской магии травы, если у него есть Питер? Цыганская кровь во сто крат лучше всяких снадобий – чистое, концентрированное блаженство. В конце концов, согласно легендам, упырь первыми выпивал кровных родственников. После перерождения Роман уже не мог упустить такую очевидную деталь, и связывающих их с Питером нитей стало на одну больше. Где-то на небесах Николай вспоминает свою бабку Магдалену и неодобрительно качает головой.

Роман стоит в дверном проеме, загораживая свет и чуть наклонив голову. Трейлер, маленький домик в лесу – Роману физически не хватает пространства в таких местах, зато для них двоих с Питером особняк Годфри будет как раз. Даже останется место для Нормана и ребенка, которому Питер по приезду даст имя.

Питер всегда давал обещания, не собираясь их сдерживать. Не сближался ни с кем, потому что эмоциональные привязанности хуже клетки. Всегда умел отделять свои проблемы от чужих. Питер был очень мудрым волком. Пока не встретил Романа Годфри. Теперь он чувствует себя атлантом, которому на плечи положили небо. Если он бросит свою ношу, в наступившем конце света будет его вина. 

Вообще-то Питеру нет дела до несчастий каких-то незнакомых людей, в этом он давно себя убедил. По-настоящему важно лишь одно – во всем огромном мире нет уголка, где он сможет почувствовать себя свободным. Сила притяжения действует везде одинаково.

Положа руку на сердце, Питер совсем не уверен, что подчиняется ей не по своей воле.


End file.
